Prolog
by apocrief
Summary: Terkadang perbedaan awal dan akhir itu sangatlah tipis. Entah kapan kita mampu mengatakan sebuah awal adalah permulaan, sementara sebuah akhir adalah penyelesaian. Well- aku tak mampu menjelaskannya... bagaimana dengan kau? Lanjutan 'Dua Sisi'.


_Terima kasih udah nungguin. Maafkan gue, hiks. Makasih kepada reviewer DS bab 19-21: Jappo, yuuaja, ellesmere, Cha_vlla, V3, Chika, suzen ryuu, Natsuhiro Juusan, Miya, Lia, talitha, kuNoiChIsUnA, evey charen, violet latte, cHeCoLaZzo, Pearl Shine, Kristi Tamagotchi, melani, maiia, dan Awan Hitam. Sankyu so mach. Baca review kalian membuat semangat. :)_

_Untuk bab ini, thanks to Jappo—my beta. Mmuaaahhh._

_Btw, oneshot ini dengan perspektif maha-tahu yang terinspirasi gaya penceritaannya dari Establishment of Meaningful Contexts milik Attica. Alurnya maju-mundur (yang diceritakan maju dulu, baru mundur, maju lagi, mundur lagi, dst). Deksripsinya agak banyak. Semoga nggak bikin mumet (aheu...). Memang terlalu banyak yang pengen gue ceritakan namun sayang sekali gue hanya bisa jabarkan dalam satu oneshot saja. So, ada __**buuaaaanyak**__ bolong yang bisa dibuat missing scene (walopun semua missing scene udah ada di otak gue). Sori nggak semuanya akan gue jelaskan cos nantinya bisa berepisode panjang lagi. Prioritas gue adalah menjelaskan yang penting-penting aja. Tapi gue memberikan ruang yang luas untuk bertanya di tret gue di FI ato via YM juga okeh.

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Not mine. Nor even wish.

* * *

_

**Prolog**

Aku tak tahu banyak mengenai cerita _romance_ mengingat aku sendiri bukanlah orang yang romantis. Percayalah, tak satu pun ada orang yang pernah mengatakannya-setidaknya di depan hidungku. Namun yang kutahu, memang ada banyak cerita cinta terkenal yang abadi. Dan masalahnya mereka selalu menawarkan patah hati. Atau ending nestapa.

Sebutkan saja-

_Love story_, _Gone With The Wind_, _Romeo and Julliete_, dan lain-lain. Yeah. Cinta memang begitu, bukan? Esensi kisah-kisah romans adalah fakta bahwa di dalamnya ada _dua_ orang manusia yang _nekat_ jatuh cinta. Maksudku, pembaca pasti tahu bahwa dua tokoh itu akan mengalami sejumlah tanjakan dan tukikan tajam seperti roller coaster. Tapi tetap saja pembaca mau repot-repot mengikuti alurnya. Dan kita senang melihat dua orang tidak beruntung itu repot berkutat dengan cinta, sementara kita di sini duduk manis mengamatinya berkubang dengan kekacauan mungkin sambil minum kopi. Atau teh. Atau susu. Atau sebutkan—terserah kau saja.

Yang kutahu pasti, ada tangan tak terlihat yang mendalangi kisah mereka. Semacam dalang. Maka dari itu, mari kuperkenalkan kepada kalian semua… _Ladies and Gentlemen_, berikan tepuk tangan kepada… Mister Nasib. Dia yang bertanggung jawab atas garis takdir semua muda-mudi tak beruntung yang harus dibuat merana karena bergulat dengan cinta. Orang yang sama menempatkan mereka dalam kenestapaan. Tapi kita di sini menikmatinya. Apalagi dia juga orang yang memainkan kisah dua orang favorit kita. Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger. Seru, huh?

Well- kuakui memang menarik sekali mengetahui kesintingan apa lagi yang akan terjadi selanjutnya—mengingat keduanya adalah dua manusia yang menarik dan bertolak belakang. Hei- mereka _jatuh cinta_. Nah, kurasa takkan ada yang protes jika kukatakan takkan ada yang _lebih gila lagi_ dari itu, yeah?

_Jadi_. Mari kita sedikit mengilas balik sedikit apa yang terjadi pada masa lalu.

Ayo melihat kembali satu sekuen singkat pada dua sosok kita tersayang: Draco dan Hermione. Ingatkah kau apa yang terjadi menjelang tahun ajaran itu berakhir? Sang pemuda terpaksa pergi meninggalkan sang pemudi yang menjadi sebuah akhir kisah sedih lainnya (Kalianlah yang bilang _akhir sedih_, bukan aku. Aku menyebutnya _open ending_). Aku tahu itu tidak membuatmu senang. Aku hanya berpikir itu realistis. Lagipula… apa kalian yakin itu dapat disebut dengan sebuah 'akhir'? Hmm?

Mungkin tidak. Karena percayalah- Tuhan selalu bergerak dengan cara yang misterius.

* * *

(_Things that are_)

Draco menatap ke luar jendela besar di ruang kerja pribadi ayahnya. Ia bersandar di tembok, tangan diselipkan ke saku.

Pemandangan awal musim semi taman kediaman keluarga Malfoy telah berubah. Tanaman memang masih tumbuh, namun kini hanya terlihat seperti semak tak terawat. Bunga anyelir mengelilingi sebuah kolam yang sudah tidak menyemburkan air lagi. Air di dalamnya telah keruh sementara patung pemanah yang berdiri di tengah kolam tampak kusam tak pernah dibersihkan.

Draco berjalan perlahan menyapukan pandangan ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Debu tipis menyelimuti semua furnitur. Ruangan itu tak tersentuh oleh peri rumah selama beberapa bulan. Karpet yang terlihat mewah dulu, kini agak kusam. Meja kerja berbahan kayu mahoni, sofa, kursi berlapis kulit dari zaman Renaisans. serta lukisan-lukisan diam tak bersuara. Segalanya tampak sunyi seolah waktu telah berhenti dan diam mengilas kembali apa yang telah Draco lewatkan selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Matanya sampai ke atas meja kerja. Tak banyak benda-benda di atas sana. Peri rumah meninggalkan Kediaman Malfoy dalam keadaan rapi. Pena bulu yang telah usang masih berdiri di penyangganya. Seorang pun tak pernah menggunakannya lagi. Bahkan masih ada botol tinta juga di sampingnya masih terisi penuh. Kemudian sebuah benda menjadi perhatian matanya… sebuah frame foto. Tak ada yang lebih spesial di sana daripada sebuah foto lama. Sebuah gambar bergerak tanpa suara yang terbingkai dalam sebuah frame keperakan seolah semua buruk tidak pernah terjadi.

Draco menatap foto bergerak di atas meja. Foto keluarga. Lucius. Narcissa. Dan dirinya. Ayahnya menatap bangga. Dagu terangkat angkuh, tangan menepuk punggung Draco yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sang ibu duduk di kursi di depan mereka, mengangguk hangat. Senyum hangat terulas di bibir, seperti dulu- seperti selamanya. Sebuah sekuen kebahagiaan yang terperangkap dalam momen yang terjadi dalam masa lalu. Sebuah potongan kejadian ketika liburan musim panas menuju tahun ajaran keenam.

Akh… rasanya baru minggu kemarin gambar itu terabadikan dalam sebuah foto. Tak pelak rasa rindu menghinggapinya.

Semua kekacauan terjadi selepas keluar dari Hogwarts. Dunianya langsung terasa jungkir balik. Ada begitu banyak yang terjadi dalam waktu singkat. Penyerangan. Perang. Upaya kudeta. Penangkapan. Seolah dunia bergerak cepat. Dan rasanya baru minggu kemarin ketika Draco dijebloskan ke dalam Azkaban. Ya, pemuda itu pernah dijebloskan ke dalam Azkaban. Cerita telah berlangsung cukup lama hingga semua pemainnya telah sampai ke titik itu. Sepuluh bulan yang mampu bercerita panjang sekali.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Ayah," bisik Draco menatap Lucius dalam foto itu. Tangannya mengusap debu yang menempel di permukaan kaca yang melapisi foto.

Kemudian dia menghela napas mencoba keluar dari kesepian itu. Menatap foto beberapa saat lagi sebelum akhirnya diletakkannya kembali di atas meja. Dia mencoba fokus pada tugas yang diembankan kepadanya. Sebuah tugas yang memaksanya untuk kembali ke rumahnya semenjak kecil. Maka dia berjalan menghampiri rak buku di dinding. Mata menyusuri deretan judul yang tertutup debu tipis, mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya—sejumlah buku yang membahas Tychosyndrom.

**Tychosyndrom**. Topik primadona hari itu.

Buku-buku ini tak banyak membantu, karena pekerjaan ayahnya tidak berhubungan dengan medis. Namun Lucius menyimpan satu seri singkat ensiklopedi yang khusus membahas tanaman obat. Dia mengambil semuanya dari rak berharap Tychosyndrom berada di dalam salah satu bukunya. Kemudian matanya kembali menyusuri deretan buku sementara tangan cekatan mengambil judul yang berhubungan dengan akibat-akibat mantra atau penggunaan sihir hitam.

Dia mengangkat buku-buku itu tergopoh-gopoh berjalan ke koridor, lalu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Agak sulit untuk memperhatikan jalan jika pandangan tertutup oleh tumpukan buku. Namun perjalanannya sukses mencapai perpustakaan. Di sana seorang gadis duduk di sofa berlengan. Meja kecil di sampingnya telah penuh oleh tumpukan buku. Sosok itu tidak menyadari ketika Draco memasuki ruangan itu.

Menghela napas, "Sudah menemukan sesuatu?"

Dan efeknya hebat sekali. Gadis itu hampir terloncat dari kursinya. "_Goddammit_, Malfoy!" serunya. "Jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu kek!"

Si Slytherin menaruh tumpukan buku di atas meja. "Di rumah ini ada hanya kita, Granger. Untuk apa paranoid begitu?"

Wajah gadis itu bersemu merah.

Draco menghela napas. "Ini buku yang ada di lemari kantor pribadi ayahku," katanya. "Siapa tahu ada di dalam sini."

"O-oke…"

Draco memilah buku yang akan dimulainya lebih dulu, lalu menghempaskan diri ke sebuah sofa berlengan. "Kita harus cepat."

"Itu yang kucoba lakukan dari tadi."

"Harus buru-buru. Aku yakin kedatangan kita sudah terdengar mereka."

Kini dia mendengus, "Itu _juga_ yang kucoba lakukan dari tadi."

* * *

(_Things that were_)

Hermione Granger berjalan menyusuri jalanan berkerikil yang melintasi padang rumput. Salju tipis menyelimuti dataran itu pada bulan Januari itu. Kesuraman melingkupi walaupun sesungguhnya tidak hanya dimonopoli musim dingin saja. Setiap hari kini memang selalu seperti ini. Hampir tak ada kegiatan yang terlihat di sekitar pedesaan. Suasana sepi terasa menyelimuti. Hanya terdengar suara kaok burung gagak di pepohonan sementara dengung samar suara traktor Muggle di kejauhan.

Tak jauh darinya suara Harry dan Ron yang berdebat di belakang. Selalu bersamanya—dua sahabat itu. Adu argumen melayang ke udara, mengenai sesuatu yang tidak berguna apakah Stan Shunpike benar-benar seorang Pelahap Maut atau tidak. Debat bodoh yang membuang waktu, sebenarnya. Masalahnya orang yang didebatkan juga sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Si kondektur Bus Kesatria telah terbunuh. Bentrokan Pelahap Maut–Orde di London bagian selatan memang telah merenggut beberapa jiwa. Maka, alih-alih mendengar kedua sahabatnya, Hermione hanya menatap satu-dua Muggle di kejauhan. Mata hazelnya menatap rumah-rumah petani yang menyembulkan asap di cerobong. Lalu melihat seekor kelinci melompat ke balik semak mengamati ketiga pejalan kaki itu penuh ingin tahu. Atau melihat hamparan langit putih di angkasa.

Kesederhanaan memang tampak menyenangkan. Menikmati hal-hal yang kecil selalu meyakinkannya bahwa hidup masih berjalan.

Timeline: beberapa minggu setelah Natal. Hermione masih berpikir bahwa hari itu hanyalah sebuah hari yang sama seperti hari-hari suram yang lain. Pertarungan-pertarungan masih berlangsung. Perang belum selesai dan masih panjang. Dan entah hingga kapan terus menjelang. Dunia semakin kacau.

Grimmauld Place tak terpakai lagi selepas kematian Sirius. Rumah itu telah lama ditinggalkan karena lokasi pertemuan mereka telah diketahui. Orde tak ingin mengambil resiko Pelahap Maut menyerang sporadis tempat itu. Akan menjadi sebuah upaya bunuh diri jika mereka bersikeras di sana dan terlalu bego jika ingin mempertahankannya. Apalagi masih ada resiko bahwa suatu saat Kreacher akan membelot. Entah berapa banyak rahasia akan terbongkar dan perkumpulan akan hancur dalam sekejap mata. Maka sebagai ganti, mereka memilih tempat lain. The Nest—rumah pertemuan yang baru milik salah satu anggota. Pilihan aman untuk sementara.

The Nest. Rumah sederhana tipikal bangunan Muggle pedesaan yang kini seolah menjadi rumah bersama. Bahkan ayah Hermione juga sudah di sana. Letaknya di pinggiran kota, sebuah daerah pemukiman Muggle. Namun karena letaknya itulah, sejumlah penyihir memutuskan untuk memberi mantra kamuflase yang menjadikan bangunan tersebut tak terlihat bagi orang non anggota. Bagi orang umum, rumah tersebut terlihat seperti pepohonan yang luas. Tersembunyi di balik mantra.

"Demi Godric," desah Harry menatap rumah kayu itu di depan sana. "Terima kasih banyak. Tak pernah aku sesenang ini melihat rumah nista itu."

"Aku ingin mandi air hangat secepatnya. Sekujur tubuhku terasa diolesi lem," Ron melenguh.

"Kenapa sih portkeynya tidak diletakkan di dekat sana saja?" gerutu Ron penuh derita. "Kita tidak perlu berjalan setengah kilometer begini."

Hermione nyaris tak mampu merespon. Dirinya sudah lelah sekali.

Hampir tiba di rumah itu, Hermione sudah membayangkan ranjang empuk di loteng—kamarnya bersama Tonks, Ginny, dan dua-tiga anggota perempuan yang lain. Kamar yang sempit dan berjubelan tidak menghentikannya membayangkan benda idamannya selama serangan dan bentrokan yang berlangsung. Ya, ranjang yang nyaman.

Rumah itu tampak sepi. Tidak ada orang yang sibuk keluar masuk. Mungkin anggota Orde sedang mengadakan pertemuan atau semacamnya. Pertemuan memang semakin sering diadakan beberapa terakhir ini. Situasinya begitu labil hingga memaksanya mengingkatkan komunikasi antar anggota. Tak ada satu pun peristiwa yang dapat diramalkan. Segalanya bergerak cepat dan tak tertebak. Tak tahu siapa yang dapat bertahan, siapa yang besok menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir.

Dan bahkan kini… ketika Hermione hanya membayangkan dua-tiga jam penuh berbaring di ranjangnya yang nyaman, ternyata ada satu hal lagi yang muncul dan tak pernah diduganya. Bahkan tak pernah berani dipikirkannya.

Terdengar suara gonggongan anjing.

Sebuah suara yang membuat tiga orang sekawan itu megernyitkan dahi. Mereka mendengar _gonggongan anjing_. Dan _masalahnya_ suara gonggongan anjing di The Nest merupakan sesuatu yang baru. Harry menjadi orang pertama yang menyuarakan pikiran mereka.

"Er- sejak kapan ada yang punya anjing?"

Tak memerlukan waktu lama menunggu pertanyaan itu tak terjawab. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak di hadapannya. Si pemilik suara gonggongan muncul. Ekor hewan itu bergoyang menatap mereka bertiga. Saat itulah ketika pertanyaan siapa-yang-memiliki-anjing-itu akhirnya terjawab. Setidaknya bagi Hermione karena tentu saja Harry tidak mengenalnya. Ron pun juga tidak mengenalnya karena mereka berdua memang tidak pernah melihatnya. Namun _Hermione_ mengenalnya. Karena anjing itu- Anjing berjenis Siberian Husky itu—

Anjing berwarna putih kelabu itu— Anjing yang sama—

—yang sering menggonggong riang di hutan pada tahun ketujuh tahun ajaran yang lalu.

Hermione terpaku.

"Hermione? Kau kenal?"

Saat itulah tenggorokannya terasa tersekat tak mampu menjawab. Namun kebisuan Hermione menjawab segalanya. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk menerima informasi yang baru muncul di permukaan dengan detak jantung seolah berhenti berdegup. Tidak mungkin dia salah mengenalinya. Siberian Husky itu. Anjing berbulu putih kelabu itu. Dan gonggongan itu. Ditambah sebuah _kejutan lain_ yang muncul kemudian dari samping rumah ketika terdengar suara seorang pemuda. Dan inilah yang membuat jantung Hermione semakin berdegup kencang tak karuan. Pemuda itu pun berteriak memanggilnya—

"Kofu!"

_Kofu_.

Yeah. Anjing itu akan membawanya ke sesosok pemuda yang familiar. Ya. Pemuda itu. Bekas Kapten Quidditch Slytherin itu. Pewaris tunggal kekayaan Malfoy itu.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Ennaah, begitulah kiranya.

Aku tahu benakmu sudah timbul pertanyaan-pertanyaan, BAGAIMANA BISA DRACO KEMBALI? BAGAIMANA DIA ADA DI SANA? —walaupun dengan begitu aku jadi harus menuduhmu hipokrit. Maksudku, ayo mengakulah… kau pasti juga menginginkannya kembali bersama Hermione kan? Inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu sejuta umat di seluruh dunia. Tapi aku maklum jika kau tetap terheran mengapa seorang Draco Malfoy bisa berada di The Nest. Pelahap Maut di The Nest? Terdengar begitu absurd di telinga. Namun percayalah, bukan kau saja yang mencoba berspekulasi macam-macam. Ada tiga sekawan lain berkode Harry-Hermione-Ron yang juga merasa demikian.

Jadi.

Dapat kukatakan situasinya agak… well, sebut saja 'berantakan' setelah pertemuan itu. Hermione menatap cowok itu seperti melihat hantu. Draco menatapnya seperti melihat temannya hantu. Mereka membeku dengan mata melebar terkejut. Tapi jangan berharap mereka akan berlari dari ujung ke ujung, berlebarkan tangan dalam gerakan _slow motion_, dan bertemu di tengah berbagi ciuman penuh kerinduan. _Hell no._ Tentu saja apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sebuah kekacauan. Ketegangan yang mencengkram karena kemudian Harry dan Ron berteriak panik bergantian. "Pelahap Maut!" atau "Enyahlah dari sini, Keparat!" atau "_Lari_, Hermione!"

Mereka berdua segera mengeluarkan tongkat sihir. Raut wajah waspada bersiap untuk menyerang. Kofu menyalak keras, menggeram garang merasakan ancaman. Draco bersiap mengeluarkan tongkat juga. Hermione terpaku tak tahu apa harus dilakukan. Terlalu banyak kejadian yang harus diterima akalnya dalam waktu singkat. Dan dalam sekejap, pertempuran dadakan bisa terjadi.

Namun sedetik kemudian beberapa anggota Orde panik berhamburan keluar The Nest.

"Hentikan!"

"Apa kalian lakukan?"

"Jangan!"

Nah. Lihat, kan? Agak kacau, kubilang. Dengan sigap Mad-Eye mengeluarkan tongkat dan marapalkan mantra pelucutan senjata kepada Draco. _Dan_ kepada Ron dan Harry. Itu yang membuat kedua sabahat Hermione itu melongo tak mengerti. Remus bergerak ke depan kedua pemuda, mencegahnya bertindak lebih lanjut. Tonks tercengang, membelalakkan mata. Severus segera bergerak membelakangi Draco seakan melindungi putra baptisnya dari Ron-Harry. Napas berat, semua tampak tegang.

Maka itulah pertemuan mereka lagi setelah beberapa bulan lamanya. Kini akan kuceritakan kenapa semua kemustahilan—yang ternyata tidak mustahil ini—bisa terjadi. Cerita ini akan panjang sekali. Bersabarlah pada bagian introduksi, mari?

Jadi begini…

Sungguh, semua yang terjadi lebih rumit dari kelihatannya. Seperti yang kukatakan, perang telah menjungkirbalikkan semuanya. Waktu seolah bergerak cepat dipecut tangan-tangan tak terlihat. Dunia sihir kacau. Serangan demi serangan mulai terjadi. Perlahan demi perlahan Pelahap Maut menancapkan ideologi di sejumlah tempat vital. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, mereka hampir saja berhasil mengkudeta Kementrian Sihir sebeluma akhirnya bisa dihentikan. Perang telah melumpuhkan tempat-tempat penting, seperti Diagon Alley, Kementrian Sihir, dan…

…dan Hogwarts.

Sekolah sihir itu sudah hampir tak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Kegiatan pengajaran normal hampir nihil setelah enam murid, dua guru, dan staf pengajar tewas dalam serangan besar-besaran Pelahap Maut akhir tahun ajaran lalu. Profesor Sprout Binns, Vector, dan Madam Pince menjadi guru dan staf meninggal. Pelahap Maut tidak berhasil mengambil alih sekolah, namun murid-murid lain yang ketakutan mengurungkan niat mereka untuk melanjutkan pendidikan mereka. Profesor Trelawney, Sinistra, dan Grubbly-Plank—mengundurkan diri dari mengajar. Hanya mereka yang mengabdi pada Ordelah yang kini tersisa untuk mengajar.

Tinggal sebelas murid yang masih bertahan, yakni mereka yang masih berani untuk datang, berjuang, dan bersekolah. Ada yang orang tuanya telah dibunuh. Ada yang tetap di Hogwarts karena faktor keamanan. Ada yang karena sudah muak dengan semuanya hingga memutuskan untuk tidak peduli lagi dengan keselamatan.

Dunia sihir Inggris memang sedang berada dalam masa kegelapan. Inferi semakin bertambah banyak. Pelahap Maut telah merekrut semua Dementor. Penjara Azkaban telah ditinggalkan makhluk-makhluk itu dan hanya menyisakan segelintir Auror yang menjaga. Kementrian hampir tak bisa berkutik lagi. Majelisnya telah terpecah, demikian pula dengan kaum manusia serigala. Mereka telah terbagi dua: kubu Remus dan kubu Fenrir. Pihak Orde terus mengupayakan penambahan anggota untuk bantuan perang yang kapan saja bisa meletus. Para raksasa mulai didekati. Seiring waktu, korban-korban semakin banyak berjatuhan. Serangan dan bentrokan mulai mengorbankan banyak orang yang tak berdosa. Bill Weasley. Seamus Finnigan. Alicia Spinnet. Dan banyak lagi hingga sampai pada yang terburuk dari itu semua bahwa… perang telah merenggut ibu Hermione dari sisinya.

Sang ibu meninggal setelah Pelahap Maut menyerang pemukiman mereka. Hermione sedang ada di sana, dan mencoba melawan. Namun kekuatannya seorang diri tidak sanggup menghentikannya. Hermione pingsan dengan sejumlah luka yang menghias di sekujur tubuh. Ketika bantuan Orde datang, ibunya telah menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir.

_Chaos_

.

Nah, memang perlu diacungi jempol bagaimana orang-orang bernasib seperti mereka sanggup bertahan di tengah kekacauan ini. Orang-orang tabah yang telah kehilangan mereka yang dicintai dan bersiap menghadapi kegilaan apa lagi di masa mendatang. Namun Mister Nasib yang terhormat tentu saja berkata lain—entah bagaimana dia selalu saja punya segudang rencana untuk orang lain. Sang Mister tidak membiarkan Hermione Granger hanya duduk manis menanti masa depan. Dia berniat memercikkan sedikit hocus-pocus padanya—_lagi_—dengan dalih bahwa 'Tuhan selalu bergerak dengan cara yang misterius'. Well, jika Dia menyebut-nyebut itu, kita terpaksa jadi tak bisa komplain, kan? Maka dengan dalih Tuhan-selalu-bergerak-dengan-cara-yang-misterius tersebut, hidup Hermione perlahan kembali berdetak lagi dengan kedatangan pemuda itu.

Aku tak menyalahkanmu jika kau masih berpikir bahwa MUSTAHIL Draco Malfoy datang ke sarang Orde. Dengan SUKARELA pula. Pikiran itu memang wajar memenuhi benak setiap orang. Logikamu pasti mengatakan 'Mana mungkin mengganti pihak semudah mengganti celana dalam' apalagi jika menimbang _track record_nya. Doktrin telah ditancapkan orang tua Draco Malfoy semenjak lahir. Dia merupakan Slytherin tulen. Cerdas dan memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Ambisius dan percaya diri. Dan dia loyal. Well- _sangat_ loyal. Pengabdiannya pada Lord Voldemort pun tak perlu diragukan karena sang ayah telah mengajari dengan baik. Maka seperti ayahnya juga, dirinya juga menjadi seorang Pelahap Maut. Tanda Kegelapan di tangannya telah menjadi sebuah penanda keterikatannya.

Jadi, tidak mungkin jika Draco berpindah sisi, ya kan?

YA, KAN?

Er- well, hanya ada satu yang dapat memungkinkan begitu. Hanya satu yang dapat disimpulkan mengapa cowok itu berada di dalam The Nest. Hanya satu alasan mengapa dia berada di dalam sarang musuhnya. Yakni bahwa—

Mister Nasib yang budiman mempermainkannya juga.

* * *

(_Things that are_)

"Jadi, bagaimana kemajuanmu?"

Granger masih terlihat kesal. "Tak ada penjelasan Tychosyndrom yang kita cari. Kata-kata yang kutemukan hanya sebuah bagian kecil. Seringkali kalimat-kalimat tidak penting dari kalimat seperti ini"—Hermione mengutip beberapa baris kalimat dalam buku—"Dengarlah, '…_gangguan otak yang tidak diketahui. Serangan ini sering dikaitkan dengan Tychosyndrom yang sebenarnya bukan sama sekali…_' atau baca juga dari buku ini_—'…yang merupakan Schiapilis, flu Quammen, dan Tychosyndrom…_'. Lihat, Malfoy. Tidak ada dimana-mana." Dia menghela napas, menggelengkan kepala putus asa.

"Mungkin Muggle sok tahu itu hanya mengada-ada saja," ujar Draco setengah tak sadar mengatakannya. "Tak ada yang dapat menyembuhkan efek permanen Crutiatus. Orang itu gila."

Granger menyipitkan mata. "Al telah berhasil menemukan mantra memperkecil efek Avada Kedavra. Dia seorang ilmuwan optimis dan takkan peduli bahwa ada orang-orang— bahwa ada _penyihir_ yang pesimis seperti _kau_—"

"Bawel," membuka buku-bukunya lagi. "Aku mual mendengar pidato itu ratusan kali."

"Dan aku mual mendengar gerutuan balita itu ribuan kali."

"Sod off."

Mendengus. "Unbelievable."

Perdebatan singkat setelah sekian lama.

Selama ini mereka belum pernah bicara panjang lagi. Sesuatu yang dipikirnya telah berubah setelah malam itu (malam di Shrieking Shack). Malam yang telah mengubah segalanya. Mengubah cara interaksi dan mengubah hubungan mereka (entahlah hubungan apa itu—itupun jika bisa dikatakan 'hubungan'). Topeng Miss Sok Tahu seolah telah menghilang dalam dirinya. Dan Draco sering melihatnya lebih banyak diam. Kebisuan menjadi nama tengahnya. Sementara, mata hazel itu selalu menghindari pandangannya. Menatap langit-langit, melihat lantai, memandang dinding, keluar jendela. Sebisa mungkin menghindari_nya_. Dan kini dia tampak lelah. Keriangan, spontanitas, dan Granger-the-Know-It-All telah menghilang.

Draco melihat gadis itu memutar bola mata. Di sudut hatinya Draco tersenyum dapat merasakan lagi bagian kecil dari masa lalu yang belum hilang sepenuhnya. Perdebatan singkat tanpa arti yang mengingatkannya tahun-tahun yang mereka tinggalkan di Hogwarts. Bahwa mereka tetap muda. Bahwa dia tetap cantik yang membuat Draco belum melepaskan pandangannya hingga gadis itu menunduk berlagak kembali fokus mencari dalam buku yang dibacanya. Mencari Tychosyndrom.

Satu kata yang membawa mereka ke Kediaman Malfoy.

Tychosyndrom diharapkan dapat menjadi kata kunci yang dapat menyembuhkan kerusakan otak yang disebabkan oleh kutukan Crutiatus. Dia yang disebut-sebut sebagai ilmuwan Orde sedang mengembangkan obatnya. Alasis Reuel.

Jika dihadapkan dengan logika, sembilan puluh sembilan persen Draco masih pesimis akan keberhasilannya. Demi Salazar, Kutukan Tak Termaafkan dapat dihindari? Dapat diobati? Itu adalah hal termustahil yang pernah didengarnya seumur hidup. Bagaimana mungkin? Kemungkinan gagalnya sembilan puluh sembilan persen. Namun bagaimanapun juga, dia harus berharap lelaki itu mampu melakukannya. Yang dapat dilakukan Draco hanyalah menggantungkan diri kepada harapan satu persen yang tersisa di pundak lelaki itu. Harapan untuk mengembalikan keluarganya yang tersisa setelah ayahnya meninggal. Harapan mengembalikan ibunya. Narcissa.

Hingga saat itu berkali-kali Draco tak percaya bahwa dirinya kini telah membatu Orde. Bagaimana tidak? Beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia masih bertempur melawan Orde Phoenix. Dia terluka. Dia bahu-membahu bersama rekan-rekannya dalam pihak Lord Voldemort. Namun waktu memaksanya harus menghadapi kenyataan. Bahwa dirinya harus membantu kelompok yang ingin dihancurkannya dulu.

Brengsek. Nasib memang mempermainkannya.

* * *

(_Things that were_)

Waktu seperti jalanan panjang di malam hari yang tidak diterangi oleh lampu-lampu jalan. Gelap dengan ujung tak tertebak. Entah kapan suatu waktu dapat menemukan persimpangan serta jalan yang tidak rata. Dan mungkin memaksanya untuk berhati-hati pada tikungan tajam. Waktu telah memaksanya meninggalkan kisah bersama Daco Malfoy di belakang. Dan kini waktu pula yang membawa Hermione ke sini.

"Ayahnya telah tewas, Ron. Cobalah mengerti," kata Tonks.

"Tapi dia Pelahap Maut! Tidakkah kau lihat Tanda Kegelapan di tangannya?" seru Ron berang.

"Severus juga memiliki Tanda Kegelapan, tapi dia memihak kita."

"Jika kau mau tahu, bahkan aku _masih_ meragukan rambut licin keparat itu! Apalagi dia juga yang memohon untuk menerima Draco di sini," gerutunya. "Snape memohon! Demi kutil Merlin, dia _memohon_! Pasti akting!"

"Sampai kapan harus kukatakan ini— Snape _walinya_, Ron. Lumrah jika dia peduli keselamatan anak baptisnya," tukas Tonks. "Sikap paranioamu hanya membawa ke dalam ketakutan tak berujung. Faktanya, kita masih aman sentosa. Tidak ada yang Pelahap Maut muncul untuk menyerang sporadis tempat kita."

"_Belum!_" geram Ron. "Siapa tahu lihat pantatmu BESOK!"

Hermione hampir muak. Debat itu terasa menusuk-nusuk telinganya. Segala sesuatu yang baru saja dihadapinya telah membuat kepalanya penat. Belum cukupkah mereka dengan semua segala kekacauan ini? Sudah cukup dirinya dihadapkan dengan semua yang ditambah lagi kedatangan Malfoy yang tak terduga. Demi Godric, seandainya saja ada tombol _on_/_off_ di otak yang mampu mematikan _power_nya untuk sementara.

Tonks mendengus gusar setengah tak percaya dengan sikap Ron. "Geez- ada apa denganmu?"

"Katakan sesuatu, Harry. Aku tahu kau sependapat denganku."

Harry terdiam sesaat, terkejut tiba-tiba ditodong seperti itu. Kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu, sungguh. Sebagian dari diriku tidak mempercayai orang itu. Sebagian dari diriku lagi akan menerima apapun keputusan Orde. Mereka pasti telah memikirkannya masak-masak."

Kini Ron menggeram frustasi. Pemuda itu sekilas mengerling Hermione, namun gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan. Suasana hatinya yang berhubungan dengan Malfoy tidak boleh ada yang membaca.

Tonks menghela napas. "Bayangkan jika kau berada di posisinya, Ron. Kau tak tahu siapa yang bisa kau percaya karena orang yang paling kau sayangi, dibunuh oleh rekan-rekan perjuangannya sendiri. Dengar itu- Lucius Malfoy dibunuh oleh rekan Pelahap Mautnya sendiri! Tidakkah cukup masuk akal jika kini Draco jadi tak memahami mana yang benar dan mana yang salah?"

"Tapi tetap saja pirang busuk itu bersikukuh dengan apa yang diyakini sebelumnya. Kau tidak dengar yang Malfoy bilang? Katanya penyihir kelahiran Muggle tetap harus menyingkir dari dunia ini! Apa hanya aku saja yang waktu itu dapat mendengar jelas-jelas di telinga, hah?" raungnya. "Demi Merlin, bajingan itu mengatakan sendiri dia datang bukan untuk bergabung dengan Orde!"

"Tapi dia juga mengatakan bahwa dia _takkan_ berkhianat! Dia hanya ingin menyembuhkan ibunya!"

Ron tertawa. "Dan kalian percaya?"

"Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras dia bajingan Pelahap Maut yang—"

"Kalian mempercayainya?"

"Diam kau—"

"Kalian _mempercayainya_?"

Semua terdiam sesaat. Ketegangan melingkupi. Begitu hanya terdengar bunyi napas memburu yang digelapkan oleh kebencian. Hermione memejamkan mata, berharap bumi bergetar membuat semua orang di dalam sini berhamburan keluar. Setidaknya dengan begitu perdebatan akan berhenti. Perlu segenap tenaganya untuk tidak menangis. Sudah lama dirinya tidak menangis.

Pandangan Tonks melunak, hanya berusaha sabar. Hermione hanya mampu menatap lantai. Harry melihat ke luar jendela. Memang ada yang terasa aneh dalam diri Ron. Tidak terasa adanya ketidakadilan. Dia begitu egois.

"Kenapa kau begitu membencinya?" tanya Tonks perlahan.

"Demi Godric, dia Pelahap Maut—"

Betapa Hermione berharap dirinya tidak pernah melihat tanda kegelapan itu di punggung tangan pemuda itu.

"Bukan, Ron," sahutnya. "Bukan hanya kebencian. Aku mencium ada masalah pribadi di sini dan aku tak menyukainya. Yeah, kau membencinya, aku dapat melihat itu. Namun kau menutup semua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Kemungkinan untuk mempercayai bahwa entah bagaimana seseorang pemuda benama Draco Malfoy mungkin saja telah berubah," kata Tonks. "Well- terserah apa masalah itu- dan aku tak peduli. Namun kuharap kau mampu bersikap dewasa untuk memilah mana yang harus diprioritaskan. Ini menyangkut nyawa manusia, Ron. Nyawa Draco dan ibunya. Lebih baik kau memikirkannya masak-masak ketimbang hanya memikirkan kebencian pribadi."

"Terserah," cibir Ron.

"Yeah, terserah padamu juga," balas Tonks sinis sebelum dia pergi.

* * *

Aku tahu, masih banyak celah-celah dalah benakmu. Well, Tonks telah sedikit menjabarkannya padamu. Yep, Lucius mati. Yep, kini Narcissa tak berdaya. Yep, Draco membutuhkan pertolongan Orde untuk menyembuhkan ibunya. Namun sebelum kujelaskan lebih lanjut, akan kuceritakan sebuah peristiwa yang mengantar semuanya hingga menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Hari itu. Satu hari pada awal musim gugur. Draco sedang berada dalam sebuah tempat yang paling dihindari semua penyihir di seluruh dunia. Penjara Azkaban. Pemuda itu tertangkap satu-dua bulan setelah penyerangan ke Hogwarts. (Dengan segala hormat, aku tak bisa cerita banyak mengenai hal ini karena puanjang sekali.) Dari seseorang yang dipercayanya, kemudian dia mendapat berita. Bahwa sang ayah tertangkap dalam sebuah misi rahasia setelah terjadinya sebuah bentrokan. Lelaki itu terluka, lalu dirawat dengan pengawalan ekstra ketat dari Auror di St Mungo.

Masalah mulai muncul. Lucius harus diinterogasi. Para Auror harus dapat memaksa Lucius membeberkan siapa-siapa saja anggota Kementrian yang merupakan orang-orang Voldemort. Ia dipaksa mengungkapkan nama-nama penyusup Pelahap Maut dalam Kementrian. Oke, kita tahu pasti bahwa interogasi takkan dilalui sambil menikmati _afternoon tea._ Interogasi berarti akan melalui serangkaian proses yang sangat tidak mengenakkan_. _Well, _penyiksaan_ untuk lebih spesifik. Dengan cara seperti itu, hampir pasti Kementrian akan mendapatkan informasi yang diinginkan. Pelahap Maut cukup cerdas untuk mengantisipasi masalah itu dengan satu hal yaitu: _segera_ habisi Lucius Malfoy.

Lelaki itu dibunuh di St Mungo secara diam-diam nyaris tanpa diketahui penjaga. Kematiannya baru diketahui ketika Penyembuh datang untuk memberikan obat. Lucius terbunuh dengan wajah menyiratkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Kau dapat menebaknya dengan sekali lihat. Ya, Avada Kedavra. Kini Draco Malfoy menjadi seorang yatim, sang mentor telah tiada dibunuh orang-orang dari pihaknya sendiri.

Di waktu berikutnya, sang ibu terperanjat. Itu lumrah karena suaminya baru dibunuh. Juga bukan hal yang aneh jika akhirnya dia meminta klarifikasi kepada sang Lord. Sembari menahan tangis, dia bertanya apa salah suaminya hingga mereka membunuhnya dengan kejam seperti itu. Dan sang Lord pun berkata, "Tidak, Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius tidak salah apapun. Aku hanya mencegahnya membuat kesalahan yang mungkin akan dilakukannya jika dia tertangkap nanti." Narcissa kemudian mengatupkan rahangnya rapat, berkata dalam isak dengan suara yang bergetar, "Kami telah begitu setia. Bahkan setelah belasan tahun ketiadaanmu. Namun kau membunuh Lucius dengan alasan yang bahkan belum dilakukannya."

Murka. Mungkin itulah kata yang tepat. Dia dibutakan oleh kabut yang tebal, menggulung dalam benaknya sebagai bukti konkret kemarahan dapat membutakan segalanya. Tak ingat saat dirinya meraih tongkat sihir seolah tangan itu bergerak sendiri. Dan tak ingat pula dia mengacungkan benda itu yang membuat semua penyihir di ruangan itu terkesiap. Tak sempat merapalkan apapun. Seorang Pelahap Maut menggumamkan Kutukan Crutiatus dan membuatnya terkapar.

Draco Malfoy terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa mereka membunuh ayahnya? Mengapa mereka perlu melukai ibunya? Lucius adalah orang paling loyal yang pernah dikenalnya. Takkan mungkin dia akan berkhianat membeberkan nama-nama rekan-rekannya sendiri ke pihak lawan. Mengapa mereka melakukannya? Kesetiaan telah diberikan setelah sekian lama. Apa yang kurang mereka berikan padanya?

Kau tahu bahwa lelaki itu adalah orang yang paling dihormati Draco melebihi siapapun di dunia ini. Seseorang yang merupakan seorang ayah, seorang pemimpin yang disegani, seorang panutan, dan tokoh idola. Seorang guru yang telah mengajarkan banyak hal. Semua pemikiran dan pandangannya dibentuk oleh lelaki itu semenjak lahir. Sehingga ketika Lucius loyal pada Lord Voldemort, maka sang putra juga mengikuti langkahnya dengan segenap jiwa dan hasrat. Dan ketika Lucius bergabung lagi dengan Pelahap Maut, maka sang putra juga mengikuti jejak itu. Kau bisa melihat sosok Lucius dalam diri putranya.

Namun Voldemort telah membunuh ayahnya. Idealisme goyah.

Nah. Kita dapat melihat hidup Pangeran Slytherin itu telah jungkir balik. 1) Ayah Draco Malfoy telah tewas, dan 2) ibunya terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur. Dia kini harus mengesampingkan doktrin yang telah meresap di dasar pikirannya. Fakta bahwa ibunya kini membutuhkan pengobatan dari seseorang dari pihak lawan, membuat harus melakukan tindakan yang paling absurd di dunia. Yaitu mendekati Orde. 'Bergerak mendekati Orde' mungkin dahulu terdengar mustahil. Hmm, namun kurasa kini telah masuk akal, bukan begitu?

* * *

(_Things that are_)

Waktu perlahan bergulir. Perpustakaan begitu sunyi hingga suara jarum dari belahan bumi yang lain dapat terdengar di sana. Er, namun kali itu tak ada jarum yang terjatuh. Sumber suara hanya terdengar dari detik jarum jam pada jam besar di atas perapian dan suara derak kayu di atas perapian yang menyala. Dan suara halaman-halaman buku yang sesekali dibalik.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku melihatmu bicara dengan si Anak-yang-Masih-Saja-Nekat-Hidup."

"Er- maaf, kau bilang apa?" tanya gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan dari buku.

Menghela napas. "Aku pernah melihatmu bicara dengan si kepala pitak," ulangnya.

Pandangan kembali ke atas halaman buku. "Si kepala pitak punya nama."

"Oh, sori. Maksudku si _Kepala Codet_."

Mendengus. "Dewasa sekali, Malfoy."

"Hei dengar, aku hanya ingin bertanya, okay?"

"Sejauh yang kudengar, sama sekali tak ada itikad baik darimu untuk berbicara denganku. Hati-hati, Malfoy. Aku hanya menginginkan pembicaraan yang beradab."

"Baiklah," Draco mengangkat bahu mencoba bicara dengan cara yang diinginkan gadis itu. Dia menghela napas, menghempaskan diri ke sandaran sembari menatapnya. "Serius, Granger," katanya, "aku ingin bicara."

"Silakan," katanya tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari atas buku.

Sesi debat kusir hari ini sebaiknya jangan berlangsung lama-lama. Maka setelah mencoba menahan diri, Draco menghela napas. Mata kelabunya menyorot ke depan. "Well," dia memulai, "aku melihatmu bicara dengan Potter."

Kini gadis itu tampak terpaku. Draco dapat melihat kewaspadaan dalam dirinya untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu. Entah apa, namun sepertinya Draco dapat mengira-ngira. Tapi apapun itu, Granger tidak berhasil. Mata hazel itu tetap menyorot ke atas barisan semut kata di atas halaman buku yang dibacanya, namun pasti tak ada satu kata pun yang dibacanya.

Draco mencoba memilih kata. Menyetel suara sedatar mungkin dan tanpa kesan ingin tahu. Tetap: kini _indifferent_ adalah nama tengahnya. "Aku tahu kalian membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan denganku. Aku datang tepat ketika namaku disebut-sebut. Nah, apa yang dia tanyakan?"

Terdiam sesaat. Lalu, "Itu bukan urusanmu."

_Ha. Tipikal._

Cowok itu mengulum bibirnya, tidak segera merespon. Tentu, dia telah mengantisipasi jawaban itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia _Hermione Granger_. Waktu takkan mengubah hal yang paling sederhana seperti itu. Draco hanya mencoba membaca air muka gadis itu, melihatnya mulai gelisah, lalu kembali menekuni buku yang dibacanya.

Memang perlu diakui, teman-teman Granger memang tidak bodoh untuk urusan seperti ini. Tak terkatakan secara lisan, namun Draco tahu bahwa mereka mulai curiga ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua. Terlalu jelas. Mereka terlalu sering tampak sengaja saling menjauhi. Keduanya tampak terdiam jika sedang berada dalam ruangan yang sama. Dan Draco tidak pernah lagi menyebut sesuatu yang kasar lagi seperti 'Darah Lumpur'—yang pasti membuat Potter dan (apalagi) Weasley bertanya-tanya. Well- Draco dan Hermione tidak bicara _sama sekali_. Itu sebuah hal yang aneh. Karena dahulu tak ada hal yang mampu membungkam murid-terpintar-nomor-satu dan murid-terpintar-nomor-dua di Hogwarts tersebut.

Draco menghela napas mencoba cari cara lain untuk mengorek keterangan.

"Baiklah," sahutnya. "Kurasa kau juga tak begitu ingin tahu bahwa Weasley mencoba bicara padaku beberapa hari yang lalu."

Hermione tampak lebih gelisah. Pandangannya tetap berada di atas buku, namun Draco tahu tak satupun kata-kata yang dibacanya. Dia tahu Draco hanya memancingnya. Namun dia tak mungkin membiarkan rasa ingin tahunya diam saja tak terjawab.

Wajah gadis itu terangkat, memandangnya. "Ron bicara padamu?"

"Ya," sahutnya kalem tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku.

"Er- dan?"

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu." Pandangan Draco kembali ke atas buku.

_Makan tuh._

Hermione masih menatapnya, merasakan rahang gadis itu mengatup rapat. Gadis itu sedang mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menyemburnya dengan gerutuan. Draco ingin tertawa sebenarnya, namun dia mencoba memperlihatkan sikap _indifferent_. Akhirnya cowok itu mendengar Hermione menghela napas mengalah. Hermione yang akhirnya menjawab duluan.

"Well," menghela napas, jeda sejenak seolah ingin memilih kata, "Harry ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi," katanya kemudian. "Dia mengira ada sesuatu di antara…" dia tidak melanjutkan kata-kata, hanya membuat gerakan dengan tangan menunjuk dirinya dan Draco secara bergantian, namun membiarkan kalimat itu tetap menggantung.

Draco tertawa sinis. "Wew, hanya debat singkat telah membuat mereka kalang kabut seperti itu. Apa jadinya jika mereka mengetahui apa yang kita lakukan di tempat ini beberapa waktu lalu, hmm?"

Semburat merah segera menjalar di pipi gadis itu mengingatkannya kembali pada sekuen beberapa jam lalu di ruangan ini.

Sebuah kilas balik ketika mereka pertama memasuki jaringan Floo bersama. Mereka nyaris tidak bicara dan tidak berani memandang. Sesekali Draco mengeling sekilas karena tak mampu menahan diri. Ada kegugupan, ada kejanggalan, bahkan ada semacam perasaan aneh bergejolak seperti monster yang terkungkung dalam dirinya. Betapa inginnya dia melepaskan diri ketimbang tersiksa saat melewati koridor dalam kebisuan yang janggal, membelok di persimpangan dalam diam, berjalan ke arah perpustakaan dengan degub aneh. Namun saat Draco yang membukakan pintu perpustakaan untuk gadis itu, saat itulah dia tidak mampu menahan diri lagi. Menelan ludah, dia mendesak Hermione ke dinding, mereka melepaskan kerinduan yang telah mencengkram selama berhari-hari.

Draco membahasi bibirnya, mengingat bagaimana gadis itu membalas ciumannya. Adiktif. Dan manis. Perlu beberapa saat untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari repetoir mereka.

Si Slytherin mengulum bibirnya sejenak, lalu berkata kemudian, "Dan apa jawabmu padanya?"

"Saat itu aku bilang, 'Aku tidak tahu."

"Dan jika pertanyaannya terlontar saat ini?"

Terdiam sesaat, kemudian mata hazel itu bergerak menyambutnya. "Aku tidak tahu."

Tatapan itu telah menjelaskan banyak hal. Yeah, 'tidak tahu' memang terdengar masuk akal. Sangat masuk akal.

Semua diawali dengan sebuah perasaan yang terasa absurd. Gaib. Namun perlahan terasa nyata ketika pasir waktu akhirnya berjatuhan. Dan tak ada yang terasa lebih nyata ketika malam itu tiba. Malam di Shrieking Shack. Hermione Granger mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya. Kata-kata itu terdengar sangat tepat, karena terdengar sangat indah. Namun terasa sangat salah, karena sangat _terlalu_ indah. Namun berubah menjadi terasa benar ketika setelah sekian lama akhirnya Draco membiarkan dirinya mencium gadis itu lagi beberapa saat setelah sampai di dalam perpustakaan. Bagaimanapun juga Draco telah merasa cukup bersabar selama ini. Kini waktu telah memberikan kesempatan melepas dorongan tak tertahankan dalam dirinya.

Waktu memang tak mampu ditebak.

Draco hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Hermione, lalu kembali menekuni buku.

"Dan apa yang Ron katakan padamu?" tuntutnya balik.

Mengangkat bahu. "Kurang lebih pertanyaan yang sama."

"Dan… jawabannya?"

"Kubilang, 'Enyahlah. Itu bukan urusanmu, Weasel.'"

Gadis itu mendengus.

_Hei. Kau tidak berharap aku akan out-of-character, kan? Memangnya kau berharap aku menjawab apa ke Carrot-top itu, Granger? Menceritakan semua kegilaan ini dari awal? Serius, terlalu banyak kisah Romeo-Juliet di dunia ini. Dan versi ini juga mulai terasa basi sesungguhnya._

Agaknya memang terasa kurang adil ketika dia mengatakan itu-bukan-urusanmu-Weasel kepada gadis itu. Granger telah jujur mengatakan jawabannya tadi—walau Draco tahu sesungguhnya yang diharapkannya bukan jawaban versi yang dilayangkan untuk sang Weasley-Raja-Kami itu. Bahwa _sesungguhnya_, dia ingin menjernihkan status mereka saat ini.

Ck, 'status'. Istilah aneh apalagi itu…

Jadi. Draco menghela napas lagi. Dia berusaha memilih kata dengan hati-hati. Mata masih menatap buku ketika dia berkata. Sikap masih berusaha _indifferent_.

"Tapi," lanjut cowok itu, "kurasa itu sebuah bentuk jawaban yang lebih kasar dari jawaban yang aku ingin katakan sesungguhnya." Terdiam sesaat. "Jawabanku yang sebenarnya adalah 'Aku tidak tahu' juga."

Yeah.

Memang terlalu rumit untuk diketahui, hmm.

* * *

(_Things that were_)

Beberapa orang berkumpul di dalam ruang tengah. Raut wajah sudah cenderung datar. Air muka keras. Lelah. Hingga tanpa ekspresi. Ekpresi sejuta umat. Dunia telah menjadi demikian riuh, sehingga setiap orang telah lelah menunjukkan apa yang sedang dirasakan. Tak berguna juga karena yang dirasakan juga monoton. Rasa muak. Dan kini semua orang seolah kebas terhadap rasa. Seolah semua orang mendadak berubah menjadi zombie.

Hanya beberapa orang di ruangan itu. Yang lain telah meninggalkan tempat itu lebih dulu—entah melakukan misi apalagi. Terlalu banyak misi yang diberikan ke terlalu banyak orang ke terlalu banyak tempat. Beberapa orang di dalam sana masih menunggu tugas atau sekadar jaga _basecamp_. Atau mereka yang sedang malas melakukan segala sesuatu. Seseorang seperti Mundungus. Lelaki itu menghisap pipa di pojok ruang. Masih belum beranjak dari atas lantai walau Remus telah memberikan tugas kepadanya—melacak pembelian barang-barang ilegal berbahaya di Knockturn Alley. Kini dia duduk-duduk malas mengamati pertemuan lanjutan untuk membahas satu misi lagi.

Hermione berdiri menyandar di tembok tidak menjadi pusat perhatian di ruangan itu, memandang belasan wajah-wajah lelah. Remus duduk di tengah, juga tampak lelah. Kemudian Mr Weasley di sampingnya, sedikit lebih kurus ketimbang beberapa bulan yang lalu. Selain raut wajah monoton, orang-orang juga memiliki kecenderungan untuk turun berat badan di masa-masa sekarang ini. Mrs Weasley turun belasan kilo. Wanita itu berdiri di depan pintu, baru kembali dari dapur untuk mengikuti pertemuan. Kemudian Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. Dan seorang lelaki bernama Alasis Reuel berdiri bersandar di dinding. Lelaki berumur tiga puluh tahunan yang tampak lebih tua. Rambut telah setengah botak, paras lelah, tipikal seorang ilmuwan. Wajah tampak canggung. Seseorang yang tak ingin menjadi perhatian, namun memang dialah yang menjadi inti dari permasalahan mereka saat itu. Menjadi pusat dari pertemuan ini bersama Draco Malfoy.

"Jadi, Alasis," ujar Remus. "Katakan pada Malfoy, apa yang kau butuhkan."

Otak Hermione menatap obyek-obyek lain di dunia ini, namun hatinya menggodanya untuk mengerling sekilas ke pemuda itu. Rambutnya yang pirang platina mudah menjadi perhatiannya. Draco berdiri di dekat jendela, tangan di dalam saku. Wajah tampak acuh tak acuh, namun sesungguhnya Hermione tahu pemuda itu tetap menaruh perhatian terhadap permasalahan. Orang itu memang pasti menganggap penting masalah ini karena bagaimanapun juga masalah yang akan dibicarakan itu berhubungan dengannya. Satu-satunya alasan yang membawanya datang kepada Orde.

"Al?" panggil Remus lagi.

Lelaki itu bernama Alasis itu menghela napas, melepas kacamatanya lalu mengelapnya dengan ujung kemeja. "Well," katanya, "aku membutuhkan materi-materi yang berhubungan dengan kerusakan otak."

Terhenti sejenak.

"Yeah, lanjutkan?"

Alasis menghela napas. "Tychosyndrom- nama spesifiknya," sahutnya kemudian. "Sesuatu gejala kerusakan pada otak yang diakibatkan oleh mantra yang membahayakan dan merusak. Ada semacam efek tak kasat mata yang mempengaruhi— entah bagaimana—secara spontan. Semacam radiasi jika di dalam dunia Muggle."

"Jadi, Tychosyndrom saja? Tak ada yang lain?"

Mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah," sahutnya.

"Hei, seriuslah," tegur Remus. "Jangan membuat seseorang mempertaruhkan nyawa demi sesuatu yang kau sendiri tidak yakin."

"Ini masih penelitian, Remus," tukas Alasis gusar. "Belum ada hasil yang pasti dalam penelitian-penelitian seperti ini. Yang jelas sementara ini aku sedang membutuhkan materi-materi mengenai Tychosyndrom. Kau tahu, aku takkan memberikan sebuah permintaan yang dapat mengorbankan nyawa orang lain. Jika aku membutuhkannya, berarti aku memang telah mempertimbangkannya masak-masak."

Alasis Reuel. Ilmuwan yang paling brilian saat ini. Dia telah menemukan cara untuk mereduksi pengaruh kutukan Avada Kedavra. Jika dunia sihir tidak berada dalam masa kegelapan, pasti dia telah dianugrahi berbagai penghargaan di bidang kesehatan. Menjadi sampul majalah _Healing Today_. Meraih satu set penghargaan Order of Merlin.

Sekarang dia sedang meneliti penyembuhan kerusakan otak akibat Cruciatus. Maka untuk melengkapinya, dia memerlukan materi tentang Tychosyndrom. Masalahnya dia membutuhkan banyak materi yang harus dicari dalam buku. Namun upaya itu sedikit tersendat karena perpustakaan Hogwart telah lumpuh. Dua pertiga isinya telah terbakar setelah penyerangan besar-besaran yang lalu. Sumber-sumber pengetahuan yang berasal dari buku menjadi sulit diraih. Maka, di sinilah peran Draco Malfoy dibutuhkan. Mereka harus memanfaatkan koleksi buku perpustakaan pribadi yang besar dalam Kediaman Malfoy untuk mencari materi-materi itu.

Jadi-_ quid pro quo_. Sesuatu untuk sesuatu. Alasis membutuhkan buku dalam rumah Draco untuk penelitiannya, sementara Draco membutuhkan hasil penelitian Alasis untuk pengobatan ibunya.

Sesaat kemudian, tak ada yang bicara. Orang-orang saling memandang bergantian.

Dracolah yang memecah keheningan. "Ookkeee," ujarnya seraya menghela napas. "Tychosyndrom _then_. Er- pasti ada di rumahku di suatu tempat- entah dimana di bumi ini. Pasti _mudah_ menemukannya, huh? Punya banyak waktu, tentu saja. _Seumur hidup_," katanya tanpa usaha untuk menutupi sarkasme dalam suaranya.

"Sarkasme takkan membantu, Nak."

"Geez- tidakkah kalian sadar di sana banyak sekali buku?"

"Yeah, kami tahu."

"Butuh berhari-hari untuk mencarinya, damnit!"

"Bukan berhari-hari, Draco," ujar Remus. "Kau harus bisa menemukannya dalam sehari saja. Karena jika kau melebihi waktu itu, mungkin Pelahap Maut akan menyadari kedatangan kalian."

"Well- _then_ siapkan saja peti matiku selepas kembali nanti."

Ron memutar bola mata. "Itu bisa diatur."

"_Fuck you._"

"_You, too_."

Mr Weasley menjadi penengah "_Boys_…"

Memang. Sudah rahasia umum bahwa banyak yang masih mencurigai keberadaan Malfoy di sana. Terkadang mereka mengerlingnya dengan pandangan tidak senang. Terkadang tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Namun tentu saja Draco selalu _indifferent_. Cowok itu mudah menyetel dirinya untuk bersikap tidak peduli. Hanya dengan Harry, sesekali mereka berhadapan dan berselisih terang-terangan. Atau terkadang si Gryffindor hanya menganggapnya angin lalu.

Namun jika dibandingkan dengan Ron, tidak ada yang benar-benar konsisten memperlihatkan ketidaksenangan seperti dirinya. Itupun perlu diralat: Ron bukannya tidak senang dengan kehadirannya, well- dia _benci_ kehadirannya. Full frontal. Dan cowok itu tidak segan-segan untuk memperlihatkannya setiap saat.

"Baik," sahut Malfoy. Menghela napas. "Baik," katanya lagi. "Kapan aku bisa berangkat?"

"Segera," kata Remus. "Kami akan membuka jaringan flo selama lima menit pada pukul 5 sore nanti."

"Terserah."

"Dan besok pukul 7 pagi."

"Uh-uh," sahutnya. "Jika tubuhku masih utuh."

"Sesungguhnya aku tak peduli jika tubuhmu utuh atau tidak. Namun jika tubuhmu kembali dalam tidak utuh berarti kalian dalam bahaya. Aku tak rela kawan seperjalananmu jadi korban kebodohan," kata Moody. "Makanya kalian berdua harus utuh, oke?"

"Berdua? Wogh, baik sekali kalian memberikan teman mati bersama."

"Pencarian buku itu takkan mungkin dapat dilakukan sendiri. Seseorang akan membantumu, tentu," ujar Remus mencoba menjelaskan.

"Oh, menyenangkan sekali—"

"Kau bisa kan, Hermione?"

"APA?"

Mereka berdua menyahut berbarengan.

Sejenak terkejut dengan koir dadakan tersebut, mata saling bertemu. Secepat bertemu, secepat itu pula mengalihkan pandangan. Lalu tak ada yang bicara.

Jantung Hermione terasa berhenti berdetak. Ini. Tidak. Boleh. Sudah sekian lama dirinya berupaya menghindari lelaki itu. Perlu upaya yang keras untuk tetap jauh darinya. Dan kini setelah seluruh upaya tersebut, mereka memaksanya untuk pergi bersama. Apa-apaan ini? Berada dalam ruang yang sama dengan dirinya walaupun dengan banyak orang seperti ini saja, cukup sulit bagi Hermione. Apalagi jika berdua saja di rumahnya.

Untuk sesaat ruangan itu hening. Bahkan Hermione tak mendengar sebuah pertanyaan dilontarkan kepadanya. Dia baru menyadari setelah Remus memanggil. "Setuju, Hermione?"

"Well- aku…"

Tak satu pun dari keduanya memberi tanggapan. Nah, itu sangat janggal. Seharusnya mereka memberi respon. Bagaimanapun, mereka telah disetel untuk saling bermusuhan sejak mereka masuk Hogwarts dulu. Telah menjadi kodratnya untuk bersikap resistan satu sama lain.

"Jadi- oke, Malfoy?" Pertanyaan dikembalikan ke Draco, menganggap keabsenan suara Hermione sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

Hermione menggigit bibir. Gelisah, mengangkat wajah hingga matanya tak sengaja melihat Harry. Pemuda berambut hitam itu juga tengah memandangnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Cenderung curiga. Tak perlu analisis lebih lanjut, Harry pasti telah tahu. Dan lagi… Draco belum juga bicara.

"Kalian gila?" Terdengar sebuah suara. Suara Ron. "Kalian membiarkan keparat itu membawa Hermione ke rumahnya? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja Hermione dikuliti hidup-hidup di sini sekalian, hah? Setidaknya mempermudah para Pelahap Maut itu menyiksanya."

"Ron—"

"Bilang 'tidak', Hermione. Jangan biarkan Pelahap Maut keparat itu memasang perangkap." Telunjuk mengarah langsung ke Slytherin. Namun putra Malfoy itu hanya mendengus, mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. Tidak mencoba defensif dari penyataan ofensif itu.

"Ron!" tukas Mr Weasley.

"Hermione," Ron menuntut, "bilang saja 'tidak'!"

Hermione mengerti mengapa Remus dan yang lain memberikan tugas itu padanya. Hanya dialah yang benar-benar familiar dengan berbagai jenis buku. Tak dapat dipungkiri, mungkin kepintarannya telah melebihi beberapa penyihir dewasa di sana. Dengan dibantu seseorang seperti Hermione, pencarian akan semakin lebih mudah. Jika begini, dia semakin tak mampu untuk menolak.

"Nah, kurasa kita telah tahu keputusannya," kata Remus menanggapi keabsenan suara Hermione sebagai persetujuan. "Bersiaplah."

* * *

Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu saat ini. Kurasa kau bertanya, bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apa-apaan nih? Dan kurasa aku sudah dapat melihat beberapa dari kalian sedang mempersiapkan golok di tangan. WTF, _open ending_ lagi? Well, Teman-temanku, seandainya sebuah kisah hidup bisa semudah itu diceritakan dalam kata-kata. Jika aku boleh jujur, jawabku tetap 'entahlah'. Karena sesungguhnya yang terjadi pada tahun ketujuh itu bukanlah sebuah akhir. Setahun itu kita telah mengetahui bahwa orang seharusnya _tidak bisa_ jatuh cinta, _akhirnya_ mengalah pada kemauan Mister Nasib: mereka jatuh cinta. Kini atas prakarsaNya, mereka bertemu kembali.

Apakah _affair_ itu akan berlanjut? Lalu membiarkan seluruh dunia mengetahuinya? Ataukah mereka akan mencoba memendamnya lagi? Mungkin malah kau yang lebih tahu jawabannya. Yang aku tahu hanya— ketika Hermione menatap mata kelabu Draco Malfoy lagi setelah perpisahan mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu, sesungguhnya benang yang terputus itu kini tersambung kembali. Entah Mister Nasib akan membawanya kemana karena tentu saja dia selalu berdalih, 'Tuhan selalu bergerak dengan cara yang misterius' (_Yeeaa rittee_). Tapi- well… kurasa aku tak mampu banyak protes mengenai itu. Yang demikian, aku pun setuju.

Jadi menurutku, semua yang telah terjadi pada satu tahun itu di Hogwarts bukanlah sebuah akhir. Demi gundik Merlin, mereka masih delapan belas tahun. Masih ada waktu terbentang setelah pertemuan mereka kembali. Akan ada banyak kejadian terjadi. Dan drama-drama lain masih menunggu. Jadi semua yang telah terjadi, well…

…katakan saja masih merupakan sebuah prolog bagiku.

**TAMAT

* * *

**

_BUAKAKAKAK, ending begini… typically me. Fanfiction gue berikutnya: __**Jade**__. Semoga bisa menjawab pertanyaan __**Prolog**__. Review onegaishimasu._

"Things that were, things that are and some things, that have not yet come to pass." (Ngambil dari LOTR Fellowship of The Rings)


End file.
